


Wounds

by SheenaRogers



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Boys' Love, Canon Universe, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Gang Violence, Gangs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Short One Shot, Sleepy Boys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: Ash era muy complicado, pero tenía diecisiete años y se había criado en un infierno. Eso era sencillo de entender, al igual que era lo que le hacía necesitar afecto verdadero.





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot basado en el episodio 12, contiene spoilers de éste y los anteriores.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¿Cómo que ‘y qué’? ¡Tú has matado a todas estas personas!

Un silencio tenso, opresivo, incómodo, llenó la habitación. Eiji se sentía un poco ridículo tratando de dar lecciones de moral enfundado en un pijama verde, pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Los ojos (también verdes) de Ash se le clavaban como si quisiera apuñalarle con ellos, como si él fuera a ser tan solo otra más de sus víctimas.

\- Soy un asesino. Creía que ya lo sabías – respondió Ash con frialdad.

\- Yo… bueno – titubeó Eiji; olvidarse de ello era fácil y difícil al mismo tiempo – Sé que has matado gente, te he visto hacerlo, incluso… para protegerte, o para protegerme a mí, o a alguno de tus amigos. Porque era lo que tenías que hacer. Pero estas personas… ¡estaban desarmadas! ¡Ya se habían rendido! ¿Cómo has podido asesinarlas a sangre fría? ¡Tú no eres así! – finalizó, en un desesperado intento por hacerle entrar en razón. Ya no estaban hablando de actividades delictivas de mayor o menor gravedad, sino de vidas humanas.

\- Tú no tienes ni puta idea de cómo soy – replicó Ash, furioso. Los puños cerrados le temblaban – Esa gente eran cobardes, eran traidores; mis amigos murieron por su culpa y merecen ser vengados. No tienen más que lo que se han buscado.

Eiji no podía creerlo, simplemente se resistía a hacerlo. El periódico con el titular que rezaba “La escalada de violencia en las calles de Manhattan se acentúa” seguía tirado en el suelo entre ambos, como prueba del delito, la que había utilizado para acusar a Ash.

Desde el principio sabía donde se metía, sabía que ese mundo al que él no pertenecía era cruel y despiadado, que las vidas tenían un valor mucho más frágil, pero creía conocer a Ash. Quiso creer que era una buena persona, que se había visto arrastrado a todo eso en contra de su voluntad, que había crecido en esa espiral de violencia y que no conocía otra cosa; que trataba desesperadamente de escapar de ella. Podía entender que hiciera todo lo necesario para conseguirlo. Incluso matar. Pero no así. No sin ser en defensa propia. No sin escrúpulos, movido por la venganza. Ese no era el Ash al que seguiría a cualquier parte, por el que se pondría en peligro. De quien se había enamorado.

\- Quizá no – admitió Eiji por fin – Quizá no sepa nada de ti, después de todo. Pero creo que no eres ningún juez, ni ningún verdugo. Creo que solo quieres ser libre.

Su tono, suave y condescendiente, fue lo que terminó de enfurecer a Ash. La rabia se desbordaba por todos los poros de su piel y no conseguía contenerla dentro de los puños cerrados. No, aquello no. Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, sabía que Eiji le acabaría abandonando, asqueado, cuando descubriera lo que era en realidad. Se despreciaba a sí mismo por pedirle que se quedara a su lado en ese momento de debilidad, cuando sabía que era imposible. Que él nunca le querría, porque era un asesino. Que, de todos modos, aunque lo hiciera, estar a su lado era peligroso. Cualquiera que le importase estaba en peligro, como bien evidenciaban las muertes de Skipper y Shorter. Sabía que lo que fuera que había entre ellos dos tenía fecha de caducidad pero, simplemente, lo odiaba. Odiaba la clase de persona que era. Un asesino. Alguien que nunca podría estar con Eiji, a quien él nunca podría querer.

\- No necesito tu compasión – advirtió, antes de darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación pisando fuerte y dando un portazo – No sabes nada. ¡Nada!

Eiji levantó un brazo, como si así pudiera retenerle, pero obviamente, nada ocurrió. Ash no regresó y él se quedó allí plantado, descalzo, en pijama, preguntándose si había hecho la elección correcta.

El caso era que, desde ese primer beso en la cárcel, que quizá no se podía considerar como tal porque tan solo era un medio para conseguir un fin, había visto a Ash de otra manera. Creía comprender lo mucho que sufría, las dificultades que tenía que atravesar y, de esta forma, había logrado justificarse a sí mismo el quererle aun siendo perfectamente capaz de matar. Pero ahora, todas esas vidas… era demasiado. ¿Dónde estaba el chico sensible que sabía que se escondía detrás del jefe de la pandilla? El que se lamentaba por lo que le había tocado vivir, el que lloraba la muerte de sus amigos, el que le había pedido que no le abandonase. El que le correspondía.

Mientras le daba vueltas a todo esto en la cama, sin poder dormir, Ash hacía lo propio caminando sin rumbo por las calles de Manhattan, sin miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarse. Le parecía que, después de lo sucedido en casa de Golzine, podía con todo. Estaba vacío por dentro y ni siquiera la compañía de Eiji conseguía enmascarar eso. ¿Qué clase de ser despreciable le mete una bala en la cabeza a su mejor amigo? Sabía que, de no haberlo hecho, Eiji estaría muerto ahora, y él era el único inocente entre todos ellos. Pero Shorter no merecía morir y mucho menos a sus manos, aunque él mismo se lo hubiera pedido en su último momento de lucidez, porque era consciente de que ya no había salvación. Todavía había una voz en su cabeza que le recriminaba por haberle matado, aunque fuera por proteger a Eiji, como había hecho tantas otras veces.

* * *

La noche dio paso al día y Ash no volvió a casa. Eiji lo descubrió cuando miró a su izquierda y encontró la cama perfectamente hecha, vacía. El periódico seguía en el mismo sitio del día anterior; lo recogió y lo tiró a la basura sin mirarlo. Esperó pacientemente toda la mañana pero Ash no apareció y, para el mediodía, estaba ya preocupado. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Él podía cuidarse solo perfectamente, pero los enemigos que tenía eran muchos. Tanto así que llegó al punto de no poder soportarlo y se puso en contacto con dos de sus hombres de confianza, para que le ayudaran a buscarlo.

Resultó que solo estaba en la biblioteca; nunca hubiera pensado en ese lugar como su refugio. A un chico de la calle como él le pegaba cualquier otra cosa menos eso. Quizá por ese motivo a nadie se le ocurría buscarle allí.

Ash se planteó la posibilidad de girarle la cara y decirle que no quería hablar con él, pero estaba demasiado harto de todo. Salieron del lugar para poder hablar tranquilamente, aunque no sabía qué podía decir que no hubiera dicho ya. No podía cambiar lo que era ni lo que había hecho, si Eiji no lo aceptaba (cosa que entendía completamente) no había nada más que discutir. Y de hecho, sería lo mejor. Que se alejara de él, que volviera a casa y se olvidara de todo.

\- Siento mucho todo lo de ayer – Eiji fue el primero en hablar, con la vista fija en las aguas del río Hudson, que al parecer encontraba muy interesantes – Tenías razón: yo no sé nada de todo esto, apenas entiendo tus motivos, pero aun así no debí juzgarte. No soy quien para hacerlo; yo elegí esto – manifestó firmemente.

\- Todavía puedes arrepentirte – Ash se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara, cuando en realidad la mera idea resultaba desoladora – Entiendo que cuando me miras, solo veas a un asesino. Es lo que soy y nunca te lo he ocultado. Sería más prudente que te alejaras de mí; tu propio instinto te lo dice.

\- Eso es una bobada – resopló Eiji – Me mantuviste a salvo todo este tiempo, creo que mi instinto sabe perfectamente que es buena idea confiar en ti.

\- Entonces tienes la peor intuición del mundo – suspiró Ash, sin poder contener por más tiempo una mueca divertida.

Esa noche, volvieron juntos a casa. Por algún motivo, a Ash la idea de la venganza ya no le parecía tan atractiva, o al menos había pasado a un segundo plano. Podía dejar de perder el tiempo con esos sucios e indeseables desleales, e ir directamente a la fuente del problema. Quizás eso contentara a Eiji y sirviera para retenerlo un poco más de tiempo a su lado. Porque seguía siendo dolorosamente consciente de que lo suyo acabaría tarde o temprano, pero puestos a elegir, prefería que fuera tarde. No se estaba tomando tantas molestias para protegerle si no iba a sacar algo a cambio ¿no?

Eiji estaba tan cansado que ni se molestó en ponerse en pijama o irse a la cama, Estaba demasiado a gusto abrazando a Ash en el sofá, con la mejilla apoyada contra las suaves hebras rubias de su coronilla. Tal vez aún no hubiera descifrado del todo al muchacho; tal vez la respuesta final no le gustara. Pero eso ya había empezado a dudarlo seriamente. Ash era muy complicado, pero tenía diecisiete años y se había criado en un infierno. Eso era sencillo de entender, al igual que era lo que le hacía necesitar afecto verdadero. No sabía si aquella historia alguna vez acabaría y él sería libre, pero de momento se quedaría a su lado tal como le había pedido. Podía quererle aunque fuera un asesino.

Él era más que la mano que sujetaba la pistola.


End file.
